


The Beauty I Paint Is Yours

by ohmychansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, Painter Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmychansoo/pseuds/ohmychansoo
Summary: Kyungsoo is Chanyeol's inspiration in his work and his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ first fanfic i post in the site woohooo  
> English is not my first language so forgive any mistakes T^T  
> ~inspired by Kyungsoo's and Chanyeol's teaser from the new winter album~

It was at night when Chanyeol heard the timid knocking on his door, knowing what to expect he got up from his seat in his living room where he read a book and opened the door. A boy with his cheeks red from the cold looked at him expectantly.

Smiling, Chanyeol invited him in.

Do Kyungsoo is a college student where Chanyeol gives classes, not his student though, but one lonely afternoon Kyungsoo found Chanyeol _hiding_ in the library, wanting the quiet and that was the first thing they bonded on.

Their hushed conversation came naturally and no one who knew them would think such professor and student would find each other's company so nice.

Chanyeol remember he mentioned his passion for painting and Kyungsoo was took a curious interest in it, saying he never met an _artist_ before. Chanyeol's words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"You could be my muse, how about that?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, the first since they met that day.

"Hey don't be afraid, I am not a pervert" said Chanyeol hoping he can bring the mood up again.

"For me is fine" Kyungsoo said, shrugging.

"Oh.. We can meet at my home if it's okay with you"

"I would like that, teacher"

Chanyeol thought about their conversation later and conclude that Kyungsoo was actually playing him, agreeing so he can shut up about this and then back off, but days after that they found each other in the same sad and lonely corner of the library and where the subject appeared again on their chat, this time not so awkward. They combined this day and here Kyungsoo is, hair a little wet from the snow and cheeks flushed.

“So, what I have to do?”

“Let’s go upstairs, is where I keep my studio”

Chanyeol’s studio is actually a room where he keeps his painting stuff, Kyungsoo stand there awkwardly waiting for Chanyeol to tell him what to do. The older got a little bench and motioned him to sit on it. It was fluffy in its seat so Kyungsoo won’t get too uncomfortable after some time.

“This will take a long time and is very boring” Chanyeol chuckled “You are free to talk”

Kyungsoo smiled shyly, not being one for small talks, never knowing how to break the silence, but Chanyeol asked him some questions about his major, how he is doing and when they barely expected, their time was off.

“How do you feel?” Chanyeol said wiping his hand in a once white cloth, now a mess of colors. “Was it too boring? Will you come back?”

“I will. That was… fun”

“Ok Kyungsoo yah, if you say so” Kyungsoo noticed Chanyeol’s big eyes were always going through his face, maybe a painter thing?

They said their polite goodbyes when Kyungsoo’s friend arrived to pick him up.

The next sessions kept the same routine: Kyungsoo arrives, sit down on the bench, they talk while Chanyeol paints and look at him carefully, Kyungsoo can never say what part of him Chanyeol is painting, he is curious about how the painting will come out when he’s done. They take breaks and have some snacks. Chanyeol is always chatting and even when they met for such a little time Kyungsoo feels comfortable enough to even joke with him.

Today they were done earlier, the painting is almost done and soon Kyungsoo will see Chanyeol’s work. In the living room they have some warm tea, forgetting the cold outside.

“You never told me” Kyungsoo starts, sipping on his tea before he continues “What are you going to do with the painting?”

“Well, I was planning in giving it to you”

Kyungsoo widened his eyes.

“Really?” he said, surprised “I mean, you will work so hard and gift me with it?”

“Have you seen other paintings in my studio, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo thought about it and now that Chanyeol mentions it, he can’t see other works on the studio, is like it’s not even a studio if it wasn’t for the painting he is working on right now. Kyungsoo only shakes his head.

“I know how to paint and I painted a lot but” a sip of his tea, Kyungsoo tried and failed not to look at Chanyeol’s tongue as he licked his lips clean “I don’t like to paint without an inspiration, something that I always lack”

“It means that you got an inspiration now?”

“Yes and that’s you” Chanyeol laughed “Don’t look at me like that, I don’t want to scare you. When I saw you that day all I could think about was how beautiful I could paint you. I don’t tell everyone I paint, but I got it in our conversation right after we met. I had to do it, I was flooding with inspiration”

“Wow” Kyungsoo said lacking of a more suitable word for the moment.

When they said goodbye that day, Kyungsoo barely could contain his smile, he noticed Chanyeol’s tiny one too, if his friend Jongdae noticed something when he arrived to pick Kyungsoo up, well he kept to himself.

Kyungsoo wonder if he can live something like a movie or a book, an artist full of dreams and secrets never once told who charms his way into a not so interesting college student and make him live a fantasy himself. Chanyeol is beautiful and have his own magic, the way he speaks and the way he looks at Kyungsoo makes him think of old movies soundtrack, something out of this world and not real. Maybe Kyungsoo is thinking too much, confusing reality and his fantasies, but he is sure he can’t go back and reach the ground, too high on the clouds.

Their last session ends and Chanyeol looks at his work proudly, Kyungsoo stares at him from his place and judging by the older’s expression makes him proud too for being a good model for Chanyeol. He is not even that curious anymore to see the work, he is glad because Chanyeol is glad with it.

Kyungsoo sighs. _He really needs to come back to earth._

“Don’t be sad Kyungsoo” Chanyeol’s voice sounds amused “I know you will miss my company and my babbling about how my students drive me crazy”

Kyungsoo smiles but is bitter. Reality is right around the corner and he is going in its encounter by his own will or not.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo booked a day for the younger see his painting for the first time, since he is bringing it back home, Kyungsoo wonders how the work will fit his tiny and simple room back in his home.

Chanyeol welcomed him cheerfully, calling him his muse and Kyungsoo didn’t even mind the fact that his friend is right behind him, probably rolling his eyes.

Kyungsoo stared at the beauty in front of him. That man in this painting looks like him, his eyes, his mouth, but he never saw himself like this.

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol’s voice was low right behind Kyungsoo, like he is afraid he will break the moment with his characteristic loud voice. Kyungsoo's friend is downstairs waiting for them, if he was present he would see the way both of them are too close.

“Is this… how you see me?” Kyungsoo turned around and looked at the taller man, he Is not one to cry easily, if he was he would be tearing up now.

“What do you mean?”

“This is too beautiful I…”

“This is you” Chanyeol interrupted “I didn’t paint a prettier you, I painted someone real, a beauty it looks like you don’t see in yourself”

“I’m sorry” Kyungsoo stared at his feet, unable to meet the other’s eyes “I’m just not used I think. It is beautiful, I love it. Won’t you like… miss your work”

“No, as long as I have the real piece with me”

“What?” Kyungsoo stared back at Chanyeol.

“You gave me inspiration for more things than one, Kyungsoo. You are my muse not only for my painting; you gave me a feeling of happiness I haven’t felt in a while”

Kyungsoo knows he should say something but he only stared at his heart pumped loudly.

“Do you want to stay… with me?” Chanyeol was closer now, staring at Kyungsoo like he sees his soul and the younger could only nod, hugging Chanyeol’s waist and burying his face in his chest like he wanted to do since always.

Kyungsoo took the painting to his home that day and Chanyeol was glad, because he had the real masterpiece to himself.


End file.
